


Pen to Paper

by djorangewolf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Book Jokes, Literature, M/M, So Is Atsumu, Writer!AU, oikawa is struggling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djorangewolf/pseuds/djorangewolf
Summary: Two authors make a bet to see which one could fall in love first, the twist is they have to write a book about it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu & Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 3





	Pen to Paper

**Author's Note:**

> uh- the first couple (4) chapters will basically be short introductions sorry- I plan to make this as short as I possibly could, also I appreciate feedback (since my beta reader 'hates' me) There will be footnotes at the end yo explain some of the literature jokes and other terms.

I've tried starting this book in about ten million different ways and this was what I kept coming back to, I wan't this book to be an honest depiction of my love life as a 27-year-old best selling author. I'll treat this book as my diary, it won't end till I fall in love. Ergo this book might be released in ten years in in 2030 or it might come out in 2021... hopefully it's the latter.

I've never been one to seek out love per-se but since this book is about the sad, brutal honesty of my "love life", there are two reasons I'm writing this book;

1\. I'm terrifyingly lonely

2\. This a bet between myself and another author (Atsumu Miya, who is a close friend of mine) to see who can finish their book (fall in love) first.

Since my friend and I are known for our romance novels, we decided it would be best to actually experience love unlike most authors of best selling romance novels **_[[1](%E2%80%9C#note1%E2%80%9D)]*cough*_** _Casey McQuinton_ but in all seriousness I don't plan on being the next [[2](%E2%80%9C#note1%E2%80%9D)]Jane Austen (a hypocrite that's never been in love) so I guess being in love would help my career as a writer and overall happiness (hopefully?)

I've always been asked what my ideal _woman_ is, I've always responded with, "My ideal _**person**_ is whom ever wants me.", my response isn't a complete lie, my real answer is I'll take anyone ( _man, woman or non-binary_ ) that puts up with me, my attitude, my never ending antics. Someone who understands that my attention is divided at times (although when they need my full attention I'll be there). A friend of mine named Keiji Akaashi (also a writer) is married to an athlete (Koutarou Bokuto) , I've always envied their relationship, they completely understand each other despite being polar opposites. They know the other will be there in times of need. Truly is something to be admired. My hopes are that by 2021 I won't be 28, having occasional one night stands and listening to the weekend wishing for long term companionship.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 1Casey McQuinston wrote a book about gay romance between the first son of America and a British prince called Red, White and Royal Blue- theres an iwaoi version called Song Bird by Iwaoist if your interested. I personally love the book- but i agree with the people who say it is very fanfiction like so I decided to poke fun at it. 
> 
> 2.2Pretty self explanatory but, Jane Austen is a English author from the 1800's, she's a popular author know for her books about romance and it's likely you've read her work in school. I called her a hypocrite because- she's never actually married anyone and most of her books (although their about romance) poke fun at marriage thus I called her a hypocrite.


End file.
